notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Melora
Melora is the goddess of nature, the wilderness, and the sea. She is worshipped by Moonshine Cybin and the Crick Elves, as well as Shae and the Moonstone Druids, and Field Elves. She is notably "indifferent." Bio She is described as an Elvish-looking woman, with ears longer and pointer than a normal elf, and her height taller than a normal elf. She looks more like an ancient fey or ancestor of the modern elves. She is dressed like a ranger with a giant sparkling green longbow, her hair is blonde, and her eyes are a shade of the most piercing green. Melora was once a mortal, but ascended to godhood upon killing Bargravic, the goblin god. Role in The Story In General ''' Moonshine often prays to Melora, sometimes while she is trancing which at times includes tweaking her nipples. Melora doesn't usually answer Moonshine's prayers in a direct way, in contrast to Pelor and Beverly, and often seemingly doesn't say anything at all or manipulates nature in a minute way. This attitude falls in line with Moonshine's belief that Melora is indifferent to all things natural. '''Prior to The Story Melora and a number of eladrins killed the goblin god, Bargravic, because it was bringing terror to the Fey Wild. After slaying the god, she took its Divine Heart and ascended to godhood. Tales From the Crick After the battle with Marabelle, Melora reveals herself to Moonshine and her fellow adventurers. She helps the group to restore The Crick to its original state, using the powers they gained from the Elemental Chaos, reversing the effects of Crick Rot. Her reasoning for her appearance is because what happened to The Crick was highly unnatural. Afterwards, she throws up a peace sign and walks off. On the Road Again She appears again when Moonshine calls upon her to help reincarnate Hardwon before The Boobs reach Gladeholm. She confronts Moonshine about not believing in her anymore, to which the crick elf expresses the difficulty in worshiping someone who is so beautiful, yet indifferent. The goddess understands, and gives Moonshine a ribcage tattoo reading, "Sometimes you're the predator, sometimes you're the prey." She uses her powers to help Hardwon reincarnate into a half-elf and subsequently cure his vampirism. Afterwards, she throws up a peace sign once again and walks off. Religion of Melora Melora is not an interventionist god. She prefers the natural order of things and will only intervene when the natural order is out of whack to revert it to the way it should be. Worship The Worship of Melora varies a bit from region to region. For Crick Elves, worship primarily involves becoming completely naked and becoming closer to nature. "She wants to see you as you are." Field Elves take a drastically different approach. Field Elves believe in dressing up, putting more clothes on for Melora. They throw Melora Pageants where the Field Elves dress up to the nines. "She loves a little dress-up" As Apple Scrumper says. Quotes "You asked me to, 'step it the fuck up,' I believe?" "I usually don't meddle in the affairs of humans. People pray to gods to save them, but there's a natural order to things. What would happen to the lion if I were to answer the prayer of every antelope? Death is a part of life, it is natural." "Moonshine Cybin, I thought you didn't believe in me anymore?" "No don't listen to me! But do. But don't! If that makes sense. Do if you want to." Category:Gods Category:Deities